Medos
by jana winchester
Summary: Supernatural assim como seus personagens não me pertencem mas sim ao Kripke.Os demais personagens sao de minha autoria. Essa é minha primeira fic espero q gostem,se puderem deixem reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Medos (fanfic Supernatural)_

_Cemitério local de Middle Earth_

_-Josh , tem certeza que isso é seguro? -pergunta Sidney_

_-Mas é claro pessoal hoje tenho certeza que vai dar certo. E eu pergunto novamente: Se alguém aqui estiver com medo , essa é a hora ! -responde Josh Stein ,o líder._

_-Eu fico. –responde Cold Winter._

_-Tudo bem ,tudo bem ,eu também ficarei. –responde Sidney Brown vencido._

_-Eu também ficarei ,quero só ver se desta vez acontecerá algo pra variar. –responde Thomas Marshall ,o incrédulo da turma._

_-Ótimo .Assim que eu gosto ,então ao trabalho pessoal._

_Contornaram o cemitério .A frente do grupo ,Josh os conduzia por um caminho sinuoso e muito escuro._

_Era noite de lua cheia ,típica para as realizações de magia negra ,principalmente ,quando o local escolhido é o cemitério._

_Chegaram a uma lápide em comum. O nome era Jason Stone_

"_Jason Stone ,era um homem de aproximadamente 38 anos. Viveu sempre na cidade onde se casou com Marie com quem teve um casal de filhos ,Justin e Juliet ,era muito feliz até aquele trágico dia._

_Assim como todos ,sua vida era como outra qualquer. Tinha um trabalho fixo ,casa e carro próprios ,seus filhos estudavam nas melhores escolas._

_Seus vizinhos se surpreendiam com sua sorte. Mas, no fundo, eles não sabiam que por trás dessa felicidade toda havia um tenebroso segredo ao qual guardava com bastante afinco._

_Nos últimos meses ,Jason andava muito inquieto. Escutava e via coisas fora do comum ,o mais assustador deles era escutar o som de cachorros ferozes._

_Último dia do ano__:_

_Estava sozinho em casa ,sua mulher e filhos estavam passando o dia na casa dos avós ,andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar ,nervoso ,acabou derrubando o retrato de sua família no chão._

_Ao se abaixar ,arrependeu-se amargamente do pacto que fizera naquela maldita encruzilhada e olhando fixamente para a foto se esvaiu em lágrimas. Nesse momento ouviu-se o barulho de cães arranhando e arrombando a porta ,eram os __hellhounds__,e ele sabia que sua hora havia chegado._

_Você deve estar se perguntando ,"mas o que isso tem de assustador ou sobrenatural"? Pois bem ,sabemos que quando esse tipo de "assassinato"ocorre ,muitos adoram exagerar ,e nessa cidade não foi diferente. Seus habitantes contavam muitas versões ,uns diziam que Jason até hoje vive assombrando a casa, outras dizem que nos dias de ano pode-se ouvir seus gritos de agonia e também rosnados de cães ferozes ,mas a história que predominava é que em toda noite de lua cheia sua alma podia ser vista na casa balbuciando coisas , que alguns dizem ser maldições._

_Após a morte do marido ,Marie e os filhos acharam melhor abandonar a casa. E nunca mais foram vistos. A casa ,até hoje ,esta inabitada e virou peça principal dessa "lenda" toda."(se podemos chamar isso de lenda ~~')_

_Josh e seus amigos ,cresceram ouvindo essa e outras lendas dessa pacata cidade ,resolveram então ir mais além. Amantes do sobrenatural decidiram que naquela noite iriam invocar o espírito de Jason .(num me pergunte, pq nem eu sei ,^^').Pesquisando em livros e sites encontraram vários rituais de invocação ,mas o que eles não sabiam era que naquela noite nada sairia do jeito que imaginavam._

_Colocaram então uma vela preta em frente a sua lápide e vários outros itens ,Josh com os dizeres do ritual em mãos ficou de frente a ela ,enquanto os outros tomavam suas posições._

_O ritual começou ,a princípio nada aconteceu ,mas depois......._

_-Aí ,Josh. Isso é a maior furada cara. Eu disse que essas coisas não existem. –disse Thomas rindo._

_-Cala a boca ,Thomas. Eu sei que vamos conseguir ,nem que precise varar a noite para que isso aconteça. –respondeu Josh muito irritado._

_Nesse momento ,o inesperado acontece. Um vento muito forte começa a soprar do nada apagando a vela. Protegendo os olhos , os garotos não percebem a presença de um homem atrás de Cold todo ensangüentado ,era Jason._

_-Q-q-quem é você?-perguntou Sidney desesperado. Cold e Thomas se esconderam atrás dele tremendo dos pés a cabeça._

_-Vocês trouxeram o caos a todos nós ,idiotas. Ele destruirá esse mundo e o fará um covil de suas criaturas demoníacas e.....antes de terminar a frase ele desapareceu como se o tivessem explodido._

_Os garotos viraram-se para trás e se surpreenderam ao ver quem o tinha desintegrado: era Josh._

_Seus olhos ,antes verdes ,agora emanavam um vermelho sangue de arrepiar._

_-Josh ,como você fez isso e por que seus olhos estão vermelhos desse jeito? –perguntou o assustado Sidney. Nessa hora Thomas e Cold , que saíram correndo ,já estavam longe dali. Sidney querendo correr não conseguia ,pois ,por alguma razão suas pernas não obedeciam._

_-Desculpe garoto ,mas quem está aqui não é seu amiguinho ,mas agradeço-vos por me libertarem. –disse o demônio._

_-Quem é você e o que quer!! –perguntou Sidney prestes a desmaiar._

_-Quer mesmo saber quem sou eu? –perguntou o demônio aproximando-se dele._

_-Quero ,e o que fez com o Josh. –respondeu num tom raivoso._

_-Meu nome é Alastor. Sou um dos poderosos senhores do inferno. Respondendo a sua segunda pergunta ,fique tranqüilo ,seu amigo ficará bem até que eu consiga aquilo que quero. –disse o demônio em seu ouvido o que lhe provocou uma mistura de pânico e medo._

_-E o que você quer? –arriscou Sidney._

_-Tsc ,tsc ,tsc ,meu jovem não acha que está querendo saber demais? –respondeu o demônio tranquilamente._

_Alastor passando ao seu lado lhe disse triunfante e ao mesmo tempo friamente:_

_-Espere e verá garoto ,logo todo meu exército de demônios devastarão esse seu mundinho de merda. Huh ,huh ,huh ,.....e desapareceu na escuridão._

_Sidney ,ao ouvir essas palavras caiu de joelhos no chão e aos prantos disse:_

_-O que fizemos ,meu Deus. O que fizemos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Na estrada, perto dali, um jovem acorda de um intenso "pesadelo". Seu nome ,Sam Winchester. Ao seu lado ,na direção ,estava seu irmão mais velho Dean que preocupado decide estacionar o carro no acostamento._

_-Ei, Sammy ,tudo bem? –pergunta o mais velho._

_-Tá. Tudo bem ,não se preocupe foi só um pesadelo. –respondeu o mais novo enxugando o suor do rosto._

_-Tem certeza que foi só um pesadelo? –indagou Dean._

_-Como assim. Tá querendo me dizer que pode ter sido uma visão? Dean ,desde que o demônio de olhos amarelos morreu ,eu não tive mais visões esqueceu. –respondeu Sam._

_-Eu sei. Mas do jeito que você gritava pensei que tinha voltado ,ou estava sonhando com aquela velhinha tarada ,se isso pode ser chamado de sonho seria mais um pesadelo, e da pesada ,ein maninho. –disse no seu jeito zombeteiro de sempre dando um tapinha na perna do irmão._

_-Cala a boca ,seu depravado. –respondeu Sam esmurrando o ombro de seu irmão ,mas ao mesmo tempo rindo da piadinha do mais velho._

_-É melhor irmos logo para o motel ,estamos cansados e precisamos dormir um pouco._

_-Tudo bem , Sam ,mas amanhã eu quero saber mais sobre esse pesadelo ,ouviu. –disse Dean num tom agora mais sério._

_Sam afirmou com a cabeça. Dean então ligou o carro e voltaram novamente para a estrada._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chegando no motel ,o celular do Dean toca:_

_-Fala Bobby!_

_-Olá Dean ,como vocês estão? –responde o velho amigo._

_-Bem ,estava colocando o pequeno Sammy pra dormir. –olhou pro irmão de deboche ,nisso o mais novo lhe atira o travesseiro na cara._

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-pergunta Dean._

_-Sabe aquele computador do Ash ,ta apitando feito louco. –disse Bobby olhando preocupado para o computador._

_-Acha que é um dos grandes? –pergunta Dean ,olhando para Sam, se lembrando da suposta "visão"que o irmão teve. _

_-Não tenho certeza. Sei que devem estar cansados e...._

_-Estamos indo pra ai. –respondeu Dean sem esperar o velho terminar._

_-E lá se vai o meu sono de beleza. –disse Dean desligando o celular._

_-O que o Bobby disse. –perguntou Sam._

_-É o computador do Ash ,ta apitando sem parar. Sabe o que isso significa ,não sabe._

_-É ,acho que sim. –suspirou Sam ,mesmo não querendo admitir,lá no fundo sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma maldita visão._

_-Então ,de volta ao batmóvel. –disse Dean num tom de cansaço._

_Entraram no carro e partiram para a estrada rumo ao ferro velho do amigo._

_Chegando lá ,o velho já os esperava._

_-E ai ,Bobby! –cumprimentou Dean._

_-Olá Bobby. –cumprimentou Sam._

_-Tudo bem com vocês ,rapazes? –perguntou num tom paternal._

_-Tudo ,estamos prontos para a ação. –respondeu Dean._

_-Espero que estejam mesmo com disposição ,por que este com certeza é um dos grandes. –disse Bobby._

_Remexendo nos papéis e no computador Sam disse:_

_-Tem razão Bobby ,deve ser um dos grandes._

_-Ta ,e qual é a aberração da vez. –perguntou Dean._

_-Alastor. –responde Sam num sussurro ,mas que deu para os outros dois caçadores escutarem._

_-Como soube disso? –pergunta Bobby surpreso._

_-Você viu naquela visão ,não viu? –disse Dean seriamente._

_Sam confirmou com a cabeça._

_-Que história é essa?Suas visões voltaram novamente? –perguntou o velho preocupado._

_E nesse momento ,Sam contou-lhes tudo que viu e ouviu._

_-Então ele pretende povoar o mundo com seus demônios? –pergunta Bobby._

_-Mas temos que saber o que ele quer antes disso. –disse Dean._

_Todos ficam em silêncio ,preocupados e cansados._

_-Bem ,bem. Está tarde ,melhor vocês passarem a noite aqui. Amanhã começamos as pesquisas. –disse Bobby ,quebrando o silêncio._

_Ele os conduziu até o quarto, colocaram suas mochilas no chão e se deitaram. Sam adormeceu instantaneamente, já Dean não pregou o olho a noite inteira. _

_Alguma coisa estranha crescia dentro de Dean ,fazia uma semana que não dormia ,era como se pressentisse que algo ruim iria acontecer principalmente naquela noite._

_Não conseguindo dormir resolveu ir tomar um copo d'água. Chegando lá ,ouviu algo estranho vindo de fora. Olhou pela janela e não viu nada. Resolveu então ir lá fora. Deixando a porta aberta ,por precaução ,dirigiu-se até o Impala._

_Olhou ao redor e não encontrou nada. Dirigiu-se então de volta. De repente ,Dean sente a presença de alguém a suas costas ,virando-se ,não encontra ninguém. Enquanto segue em frente a porta se fecha num baque forte . Não conseguindo abrir resolve então chamar por Bobby e Sam. Os dois acordaram e foram ver o que era._

_-Cara ,o que você foi fazer aí fora? –pergunta Sam._

_-Vim tomar um ar e resolvi me tranca do lado de fora. Sammy ,tinha algo ou alguém aqui ,por isso vim ver o que era. –disse Dean irritado e chutando a porta._

_-Ooh! Calma aí rapaz. Tente a porta dos fundos. –disse Bobby._

_-Desculpa ,foi mal Bobby._

_-Não vai adiantar ,ela está trancada também. Estamos presos aqui dentro. –disse Sam._

_-Que ótimo!_

_Enquanto tentava em vão abrir a porta ,Dean não percebe novamente uma pessoa o observando perto do Impala. Sentindo então sua presença ,ele se vira._

_-Olá ,Dean. –diz o garoto ,revelando seus olhos cor de sangue._

_Ao ver da janela o que estava acontecendo ,Sam fica nervoso e começa a chamar pelo irmão._

_-Nos conhecemos? –pergunta Dean confuso._

_-Você pode não me conhecer ,mas eu o conheço muito bem!_

_-Interessante! E o que você quer?_

_Nesse momento ,o garoto começa a andar em sua direção ,olhando na janela viu o desespero do mais novo e deu um sorrisinho ,e então ,uma luz muito forte surge de lá de fora._


	4. Chapter 4

_Conseguindo finalmente abrir a porta, Sam e Bobby ,correm para ver o que tinha acontecido._

_Dean e o garoto estavam desmaiados no chão. Bobby acudiu o garoto enquanto Sam seu irmão._

_Levaram os dois para dentro e os colocaram na cama. O garoto acordou um pouco assustado ,Bobby entregou-lhe um copo d'água ,e só por precaução colocou água benta nela._

_-Como se sente? –pergunta Sam._

_-Muito bem! Mas quem são vocês? E como cheguei até aqui? E onde está ele? –perguntou o garoto._

_-Calma ,você está entre amigos! –diz Bobby._

_Olhando ao seu redor ,percebeu que havia um homem deitado na cama ao lado ,e assustou-se com sua palidez._

_-E-e-eu fiz isso?_

_-Não ,quem fez isso era quem o estava controlando. –disse Sam num tom triste._

_-Desculpem ,nem me apresentei ,meu nome é Josh Stein. –disse ,apertando a mão deles._

_-Eu sou Sam Winchester ,este é Bobby Singer e aquele é meu irmão Dean. –responde Sam._

_Josh então conta-lhes o que aconteceu . Apesar de saberem parte da história ,assustaram-se com as outras informações._

_-Descanse agora ,pela manhã levaremos você pra casa. –disse Sam ,com Bobby logo atrás._

_-O que acha Bobby? _

_-Não sei o que pensar! Estou muito confuso._

_-E por que Dean não acorda? –disse Sam muito nervoso indo pra perto da janela._

_-Eu também estou preocupado ,mas vamos esperar até amanhã. –disse Bobby ,colocando a mão em seu ombro tentando acalma-lo._

_No dia seguinte ,levaram um pequeno café da manhã para Josh. Chegando lá, Josh já estava acordado e Sam olhando para onde seu irmão estava viu que ele continuava do mesmo jeito em um sono profundo._

_-Como está rapaz? –pergunta Bobby._

_-Estou bem ,obrigado._

_Entregou-lhe então um prato com o sanduíche e um copo de leite. Começou a devorar aquele lanche como se aquela fosse a primeira comida que colocava na boca._

_Terminado o café se dirigiram para a sala._

_-Sam você poderia leva-lo pra casa? –perguntou Bobby._

_-Bobby, eu queria ficar até meu irmão acordar. –respondeu Sam._

_-Não se preocupe rapaz ,eu tomarei conta dele e qualquer coisa eu aviso._

_-Tudo bem ,então. Vamos Josh._

_Saíram para fora. Josh ficou impressionado ao ver no que ele iria viajar._

_-Uau ,Sam! Esse carro é seu? Não me diga que estou diante de um Chevy Impala ano 67? –perguntou Josh com os olhos brilhantes._

_-É um Impala sim Josh ,mas como sabe disso?_

_-Meu avô era fascinado por carros e aprendi muito sobre eles .Mas e ai ele é seu mesmo?_

_-Não. É do meu irmão. Dean o reformou a bem pouco tempo. –disse Sam ,admirado com a animação do garoto que não parava de rodear o carro._

_-Vai ficar ai só olhando ou vai entrar? _

_-Espera só eu contar para os outros que andei num clássico._

_Partiram. Destino ,a cidade de Josh: Middle Earth._

_Enquanto isso ,Bobby continuava ao lado de Dean. Estava muito preocupado ,pois , já a um dia que o rapaz continuava inconsciente._

_Nessa hora ,Dean começou a gemer. Bobby assustado tentava acorda-lo._

_-Dean ,ei Dean. Vamos lá filho acorde._

_-Hmn... –gemia Dean ,abrindo os olhos finalmente. _

_-Graças a Deus ,que susto você nos deu garoto. –disse o velho abrindo um sorriso._

_-O que aconteceu? Cadê o garoto? E cadê o Sam? –perguntou Dean levantando da cama com dificuldades._

_-Calma ,Sam está bem ele foi levar o garoto pra casa. E quanto ao que aconteceu ,eu é que pergunto. –disse Bobby ,impedindo Dean de se levantar._

_-Eu sei lá. Só me lembro do garoto com olhos vermelhos se aproximando ,de uma luz forte e depois branco total. –respondeu esfregando as mãos no rosto._

_-Hum. Então é melhor você ficar mais um pouco na cama. Vou avisar seu irmão e dizer que você já acordou. –disse batendo em seu ombro._

_-Aproveita e traz alguma coisa pra comer e também uma cerveja. To morrendo de fome. –disse Dean._

_-Vou pegar mas não se acostuma viu. –disse o velho ,e rindo depois de ver o garoto batendo continência._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chegando na cidade,Josh mostrou a Sam onde ficava sua o carro em frente, sua mãe ao ver o filho da janela da sala correu a abrir a porta e abraçou o filho. O pai assustado com a atitude da mulher saiu para ver o acontecido e quando viu que se tratava de seu filho correu para abraçá-lo._

_- Pai,mãe quero lhes apresentar um amigo. Este é o Sam. –disse o garoto enxugando as lágrimas._

_-Muito prazer, sou Eric e esta é minha esposa Stela. –disse o pai apertando a mão do rapaz._

_-O prazer é meu, bom eu já vou. Até mais Josh,foi muito bom conhece-lo._

_-Até mais Sam e manda um abraço pro Bobby e pro Dean.–disse acenando._

_-Darei sim. –respondeu Sam com o mesmo gesto.A mãe de Josh se aproxima dele._

_-Muito obrigada meu jovem por trazer meu filho de volta. –o agradeceu pegando em sua mao._

_-Não precisa agradecer senhora, é o nosso trabalho. –retribuiu o agradecimento colocando a sua mao no da então voltou para perto da família,quando ia entrando em casa Josh mais uma vez acena ao novo amigo,Sam também repete o gesto._

_Quando volta para o carro seu celular toca ,era Bobby._

_-Oi Sam ,como foi. –pergunta Bobby._

_-Bem ,o garoto já esta a salvo em casa. E o Dean acordou? –perguntou ainda preocupado com o irmão._

_-Foi justamente pra isso que liguei ,ele já acordou. –disse o velho mais contente do que nunca._

_-Graças a Deus ,mas ele está bem não está? –respondeu com um suspiro._

_-Está sim ,está até com fome. –disse o velho rindo._

_-Então ele está bem mesmo. To indo pra ai. –disse Sam suspirando de alívio._

_Bobby ia levando o sanduíche e a cerveja quando Sam chegou e então foram até o quarto. Quando entraram Dean estava em pé mas se equilibrava com muita dificuldade._

_-Dean ,o que pensa que está fazendo! –disse Sam indo pra perto dele para ampará-lo. _

_-Me larga Sam eu estou bem. –disse Dean irritado e sentando na cama._

_-Eu disse pra descansar um pouco. –disse Bobby,deixando a comida em cima da mesinha ao lado._

_-E aí belo adormecido,pode me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? –perguntou Sam,tirando uma com o irmão._

_-Posso sim,mas antes que tal um beijinho ein meu príncipe! –respondeu_

_sarcasticamente,mas ao mesmo tempo de muito mau-humor pra brincadeiras._

_-Idiota! –respondeu Sam._

_-Imbecil! –rebateu um Dean muito enfezado._

_-Owow!O casal quer parar com isso,se querem discutir a relação façam isso lá fora. –disse Bobby,apartando a briga._

_-Desculpa,Bobby! –respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo._

_-Sem brincadeiras agora,o que aconteceu realmente Dean? –perguntou o mais novo preocupado._

_-Como disse ao Bobby,eu não sei,me lembro do garoto,da luz e depois branco total. –respondeu abocanhando o sanduíche._

_-Mas ele não te disse nada? –perguntou Bobby dessa vez._

_-Deixa eu pensar,só lembro que disse que me se o inferno todo não nos conhecesse. –disse debochando da situação._

_-Dean,isso é sério! –disse Sam,repreendendo o irmão._

_-Ah,qual é,vão dizer que eu to mentindo. –respondeu tomando um gole de cerveja._


End file.
